Promises Kept
by kittyangelita1126
Summary: Remember how Hibiki promised Dita to come over to her room? Well, here's the story of how he finally keeps his promise. This story kinda takes place after season 2 episode 10, but before episode 13.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to have the P. of many of the characters, so enjoy!

Gonzo is the rightful owner of Vandread. If it were me, I would've made a ton of seasons by now! ^.^

* * *

Hibiki P.O.V

"Oh Mr. Alien!"

I frantically run down the hallway, desperate to get away from Dita. I hide behind a corner and hold my breath as she runs past me.

"Mr. Alien where did you go?"

Slowly, I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear her walk away. You see, ever since Misty became a member of the pirates of Mejerre and kissed me, Dita has started acting kinda weird lately.

"Hibiki!"

"Argh!" As if she were an empath, I suddenly find myself being hugged by a certain blue-haired girl while her hologram animal watches me with puppy eyes.

"G-get away from me," I say as I stagger away from her.

"Wait! Come back!"

"No!" I yell at her, running back down the hallway. "Leave me alone!"

I wearily go down to my room and plop myself down on my bed.

"Well now, someone's had an awful day."

"Ugh, don't remind me," I say as Bart comes into view.

"So," he says, settling himself down on the floor and giving me a once-over. "What's wrong?"

"Those two are giving me a headache so bad that it hurts."

"Ah, Dita and Misty, right?"

"Well, who ELSE would it be?!"

"Heh. Well, if I were you , I would let them run after me," Bart says, chuckling. "Ladies flocking around me, that's my dream."

"Aww, shut up," I mutter.

* * *

Dita's P.O.V.

"Mr. Alien, where are you?" I call out. I could've sworn that I saw him pass by a few minutes ago. "Oh well," I sigh. I'll just go visit Kahloua. I smile as I remember the day Kahloua was born. It wasn't exactly the best moment, but that was when Mr. Alien had started acting nicer towards me.

"Probably because he fainted as soon as Ezra gave birth," I recall and giggle. "But then," I sigh, "that was also the day in which Misty kissed him."

I turn a corner and stop at Ezra's room. It seemed strangely silent. I immediately push the sliding door aside and out comes a flying...

"Kahloua?" I gasp.

"It's not Kahloua, IT'S PYORO 2!"

"Pyoro!" I say as I start to scold a white robot holding Kahloua in the air. "Put Kahloua down. She's not a toy."

"She's not Kahloua," he insists. "She's PYORO 2!"

"Pyoro!" I turn around and see Ezra racing towards us, out of breath.

"Uh oh," Pyoro says, slowly inching away. "Pyoro has to go!"

I smile as I hear Kahloua laugh in the distance.

"Dita?"

"Yes, Ezra," I ask as Ezra comes over, panting.

"You were coming to see Kahloua, weren't you?" she asks, smiling.

"Yes, but... I wanted to talk to you about... something," I say, nibbling my lip, all the while blushing.

"Oh," she says, her eyes full of understandment. "Come on in then, Dita."

"Well," Ezra said (after telling her of how Mr. Alien's been avoiding me), " You should give him some space, let him think for a little while."

"But how can I if Misty follows him wherever he goes?" I say, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"Now remember Dita," Ezra says, "Misty's new here and from where she used to be, men and women both lived together under the same roof."

"It's just that, well, Mr. Alien promised to come over to my room a long time ago, and, well, he just hasn't kept his promise yet," I say, staring at Kahloua's crib.

"Like I said, Dita," she replies, smiling. "Give him 'll come around soon."

* * *

Tada! So, didch'a like it? R&R please and if you don't like something, please critisize gently. ^.^ See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Competition

Hey! Sorry for taking so long! I was in this camp and it usually left me so exhausted once it ended that all I wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up again... but ya'll don't want to hear about that! So anyways, I do not own Vandread, GONZO's its owner, blah, blah, blah. And here we go! ^.^

* * *

Hibiki's POV

"Argh! Get off me, Misty!"

"Great," I sigh, thinking. Just walking down the hall gets me bombarded by more than a dozen Mistys'.

"Oh Hibiki! Could you come over to my room for a while?" she was asking, twirling a strand of hair playfully.

I blushed. "What the hell?" I thought.

"No," I yell at her, irritated. "I just want to be left alone, why can't you understand that?"

"I-I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head.

I sigh, feeling both exasperated and guilty. Women.

"Look, I'm s-sorry," I start, spitting out 'sorry' quickly. "But seriously, just give me some space! You, Dita, even Jura! Who else is gonna be next?!"

"Well, can I at least make you some**_ food_**?

"Did you say 'food'!

"Mhmm," Misty said, with a sly smile on her face.

"C'mon," she said, grabbing my arm. "Lets go to the kitchen."

If I had been listening close enough and NOT been thinking about food and possibly dessert, I would've heard Misty say under her breath, "And make Dita jealous so that she can leave _us _alone once and for all!"

* * *

Dita's POV

"Lets see," I said, looking at a pot of rice slowly cooking on the stove. "Ezra said she needed a bowl of rice, some ramen, veggies and baby formula."

"PYORO 2!"

"Aaah!" I scream, nearly dropping the baby formula. "Pyoro, Kahloua! What are you two doing here?"

"Pyoro 2 was running away," Pyoro explained as picked up a squirming Kahloua.

"Well," I say, thinking. "Maybe she's hungry! Here, let me prepare the formula."

30 Seconds Later...

"C'mere Kahloua," I say, gently picking her up. "Its time for you to eat."

While she sucked on her baby formula, I finished cooking and was putting the food on a tray and heading out the door when come face-to-face with...

"Oh, Misty? What are you doing here?"

"Hmph, isn't it obvious? I'm cooking for Hibiki."

I look behind her and sure enough, there he was.

He looks at me guiltily until he notices the food on the tray. "Hey, is that for me?"

I was about to say no, but that I could make some for him, but then I remember what Ezra had said, about giving him some space, so instead (looking down at the tray), I mumble, "Sorry, but this is for Ezra and Kahloua. If you'll excuse me... Pyoro! Kahloua! Lets go."

"Its not Kahloua, its PYORO 2!"

I sigh as I round the corner, Misty and Hibiki out of sight. "I don't think I'll be able to do this much longer."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry for the short chapter the other day, but I'll try to make it up to you all. I barely had time to write this, seeing how school has started and all that, but I manage. So anyways, I'm gonna change the summary just a little bit, so that none of yall get confused, kay? Now then, the story!

* * *

Hibiki's P.O.V

I watch Dita, confused as she rounds the corner, leaving me alone with Misty. She usually begins arguing with Misty or making it a race of which food I liked the most; hers or Misty's.

"Hibiki! Don't stare after Dita! C' mon!" Misty says, pulling on my arm.

"Ah, eh, you know what? I think I'll go check on Duelo," I say, slowly backing away from Misty.

"Eh? Ah, wait! Come back!"

I turn down a corridor and bump straight into someone with their arms full of laundry.

I swear. "Oh, my head!"

Rubbing my head, I look past the laundry and, underneath a towel, I see a pair of pretty blue eyes.

"M-Mr. Alien?"

"D-Dita?!"

She pulls the towel off her head and looks at me curiously. "Why were you running?" she asks, her eyes sparkling.

All of a sudden, my heart starts beating faster than normal. "What the hell?!" I think.

Trying to mask my confusion, I shout at her, stuttering, "I-Its none of your freaking business! L-LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!" Immediately, I regret it.

Blue eyes filling up with tears, she hesitates before saying, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm sorry."

With that, she turns around and flees down the corridor.

"Dammit," I think. "What have I done now?"

"HIBIKI!"

"Argh, WHAT!" I yell from within a gold and silver Vanguard, otherwise known as my partner.

"What on EARTH have you done to Dita?!"

"WHAT!" I nearly lost my balance walking down the steps to face a golden locked woman, also known as Jura.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

"Go see for yourself," she says, gesturing to one of the dreads waay down the hallway. I slowly walk to a certain blue and green dread and find Dita sitting on the floor, delicate hands clutching a framed photograph as little drops of salt fall off her cheeks.

I hesitate before sitting down next to her and asking, "Are you okay?"

Dita, looking startled, quickly hides the photo and dries her eyes before looking at me. "I-I'm fine Mr. Alien," she mumbles, all the while biting her lower lip.

I stare at it, entranced until I hear Dita say, "Mr. Alien, c-can I ask you something?"

Yanking my eyes off her lips, I blush, and say, "sure, why not?"

"Well," she says, fidgeting. "I-its about-"

"DITA! HIBIKI!"

I swear and Dita shrieks before turning around to face Meia.

"What are you waiting for?" she asks, clearly annoyed. "We have to go,_ NOW!_"

"Why, what's happened?" Dita asks, completely forgetting her photo as she runs to catch up with Meia.

Suddenly left alone, I quickly look around to see if anyone else is near before picking up the photo. I stare at it, amazed. Its the spitting image of Dita: same sapphire blue eyes, mahogany hair, bubbly smile and a completely innocent look on her face. The only difference was that she looked older and appeared to be carrying a little bundle...

"Damn! Its Dita's mom," I swear, unable to tear my eyes away. I suddenly feel something lumpy beneath the photo, so I quickly flip it over and gently peel it away.

Its a note, written in curly writing, that says:

_Me and my precious baby girl, Dita_

_Dita, if you are reading this, then it means_

_that I've passed on to a better place, with_

_your Fama. Remember one important thing Dita: _

_never give up, and, like me and your Fama,_

_ to fall in live with the right person and love them_

_with all your might. Duty calls. Its time for me to go._

_But always remember: I'll always love you, little one,_

_my beautiful daughter._

_Farewell,_

_Your loving mother_

I stare at the note, my mind working furiously. Suddenly, the alarm blares.

"Ugh, what now!"


End file.
